Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. We absolutely must emphasize that there's a limit to how far you can take this and it has to all be in good fun, or else it'll be removed. Format this with the grade as "heading", the student's name as "subheading 2", and the entry as "paragraph" Sevvies You know what? Don't write about sevvies. They are infamously known to be shorter every year, and for some reason are still stuck in 6th grade. No one wants records of these dark years on the Internet, especially not somewhere where the records can easily be summoned. Matthew Rossiello Matthew, who became the leader of FaZe clan at the age of 2, is a seventh grader sent down by Jesus to attend west shore. Matthew quickly became the most feared child at west shore after showing off his DDOSing skills and how he was able to hack the U.S Lamborghini account. At gym the 5'6 beast enjoys destroying ankles and showing off his famous standing dunk. In his free time, when he is not quickscoping n00bs, Matthew enjoys teaching blind kids to see and winning male beauty pageants ( he has never lost! ). Eighth Graders Tommy Unger A mythical being of all accounts, Tommy is the most popular and well-received 8th grader at West Shore. While it has been confirmed that Tommy has no hobbies other than Star Wars and hand puppets (R.I.P. DaTommyGunzz25, a YouTube Channel of Tommy's that lasted about a month, and caused brought many misfortunes to Tommy, such as a ban on his computer for 2 months and the requirement of therapy), everyone respects Tommy, and had it not been for some gerrymandering by the administration, you are looking at the bio of your middle school president. Tommy can be seen either rolling his backpack on the staircases of the campus, joining conversations stammering about his social life, or talking about politics with an extremely conservative approach (mainly on how Donald Trump's reforms would be good for the USA, and how Obama is Satan). Taken all into account, we have Tommy Unger, a true enigma of society. Josh Freeman The closest thing to pure human perfection since Frankenstein. Married to Kate Upton, he is the most baller swagmaster in the universe. While taking a nap, he accidentally discovered the cure to HIV/AIDS, Ebola, and the common cold... And cancer. No human is comparable to his awesomeness. Kanye lets him finish. He once won American Idol... by using only sign language. Guns buy pictures of Josh for protection. Side Hustle: Ambassador of the world. Quotes: "Do or do not, there is no try." Robby Benezra You might as well bow down now because your lord and savior Robert Vitali Benezra. Also known as Josh Freeman's brother. He is known for his lack of knowledge, only receiving his master's degree in preschool and becoming a full-time doctor in the 2nd grade. He is an inspiration to men, women, and Carlos's everywhere. He has also been recruited by 32 professional basketball organizations, including all 30 NBA teams, The Shanghai Sharks, and the Liaoning Flying Leopards, both from China. There is only two men that have achieved more than him, that being the legendary center, Kendrick Perkins, and the 15 time world heavyweight champion, John Cena. Accomplishments: Scoring higher than Mircea on a science test. Being the first billionaire under age 3 Becoming president at age 5 Winning "So You Think You Can Dance" with broken feet,ribs, and neck. Discovering the inside of a Black Hole Watching Blake O'Neil blowing a punt and letting Michigan St. win live. Walter Wilinsky obsessed with lacrosse and everything Pepe. His one and only girlfriend is Sasha Morgan. Also jams to twenty one pilots. Has grey eyes according to Paige Murphy. Riley Wilkins ' Riley is pretty cool, i guess. His hair is okay. Nothing too special up there... SIKE! HE SPLASHES BASKETBALLS ALL DAY, LETTING OUT TRIBAL SHRIEKS WITH EVERY SWISH! "GREEEEEK" CRIES RILEY AS HE MAKES ANOTHER BUCKET! '''Jumpy from West Shore ' He's an interesting person that is irresistible to many people. He's been called numerous things: Epic, Godlike, Amazing, and most importantly, "Jumpy". This may be because of his impressive 55 inch standing vertical jump. No matter what it is, his Instagram is the single greatest thing on this planet and should be visited by everyone in the world. GOOO WILDCATS!!!! '''Sasha Morgan Small but fierce, Sasha Morgan is basically a miniature Ariana Grande. Doesn't have time for haters, she's too busy making edits, dancing, and being a boss ass bitch. Twenty one pilots is her jam. Famous for her red "show your colors" sweatshirt that she has had since 3rd grade and still looks pretty kewl in it. Do not confuse her with Jade Norton, or angry growls will ensue. She's loyal to her squad and is kawaii 24/7. quotes "oh HELL no ___ did NOT just do that. I'm going to go cut a bitch, hold my phone." "where the hell is my Mac and Cheese?!?" "let's go jump someone! jk my ass would get beaten in a quick second lmao aT LEAST I GOT NINJA SKILLS MOTHAFUCKAS" "what was the homework last night? lmao too lazy to do it." "Ariana Grande is my mom!!!1!1!1" Rebecca Hallanan Baddest bitch in the 8th grade. The incompetent people who call this blessing of a human slutty, better get their mental health checked. This chick is the most real friend you could have. She is the type of person to blast music at 2 am and get turnt. Known to be seen around around school wearing a galaxy t-shirt, and looking boss af 24/7. Spends time playing with or caring for animals, or on the beach chilling.Thinks animals are better than people and wants to study veterinary medicine at Cornell. Super energetic and always happy. quotes: "Can I have your _________. (type of animal)" "netflix and chill? haha more like friendzone n' chill." (while whipping,nae naeing, etc.)"AYEEEEEEE" "YOU WANNA GO!?! YOU WANNA GO M8?!?" (Usually yelled at friends playfully) "ha how do I adult what's adult" Freshmen Shawn Humphrey II Shawn Humphrey II is West Shore's uncrowned King. He hates anything that has to do with Edgewood and loves Macaroni & Cheese. Shawn can be seen winning everywhere he goes and his rare losses are accomplishments in the eyes of those who defeat him. His favorite sports teams are: the Dallas Cowboys, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, the Dallas Stars, the New Jersey Devils, the Orlando Magic, and his personal favorite, the defending NBA Champion San Antonio Spurs. His big mouth causes everyone near him to tell him to shut up, though his rap skills are unparalleled in the business. Shawn's dashing looks draw comparisons to President Barack Obama. Other names Shawn is called include: Obama, Shawnathan, Shan Yu, and softie. Shawn Humphrey II was born on December 14, 2000 in San Antonio, Texas. Born a baller, Shawn has been a Spurs fan since his San Antonio days. Shawn moved to Louisiana ate age 5, where he balled so hard that he was forced to move to Florida in 2010. During his time in San Antonio and Lousiana, the Spurs won 4 titles. Suck it. Shawn moved to Florida, where he attended Longleaf Elementary school and became the greatest human in Longleaf history. He slays anyone who dares to question his authority as King. Enrolling at West Shore beginning in 2013, Shawn was proclaimed King. His sevvie year was the greatest sevvie year ever, and his 8th grade year was much of the same. Shawn is such a gangsta that he once stepped on a Lego and only cried for one minute. He stubbed his toe and kept walking. His pure amazingness is matched by none, and those who come close still kneel at his feet. but you didn't read that here. Victoria Skaggs Victoria, being one of West Shore's most villainous students, has earned a reputation for being.... none other than Satan herself! Lucifer takes part in evil activities such as chorus and basketball, which is ironic due to the fact that she cannot catch to save her life. Though her evils are well known, she cannot fight, due to the unusual curvature of her fists during her fighting stance. Despite this disability, she can kick, and will shove a foot in your ass. Victoria keeps invisible weapons in her long, bushy hair, and is most dangerous when her hair is tied back. Victoria can be seen walking the halls at West Shore, and finding new ways to cause hell. (Literally) Our uncrowned King , Shawn Humphrey II, is often the victim of Vikki's wrath. Run! Victoria knows many ways to attack, the most infamous being a simple kick of the backpack. You could be dead within minutes. Her invisible fireballs are the most deadly way, however, as they burn your soul, or lack thereof. If you see the seal face.............IT'S TOO LATE. Vikki is wanted in all 50 states, 6 territories, and 8 other countries. If you see her, do not look her in the eyes, call the authorities. Bartholemew Jenkins Currently, 9 years old and an upcoming Senior. Welcome this child for he is your savior and your ticket to paradise. No relation to Piper Jenkins, as he is far too white. Sophomores Annelise "Ana" Curtin SFX and makeup artist who will take every advantage to wear some sort of costume to school. To locate her, follow the really loud voice explaining history, math, sex, or pretty much any subject that is usually mentioned in lower volumes. If you want to shut her up, scratch her neck or head. This disables her as she is possessed by the spirit of a cat. To start her back up again, spell her name with an a, as in "Annalise". "I'm not a furry. *meow*" Cristina McBride ''' Tiny Guatemalan bird. Fond of beanies, sweaters, and video games. Her (really good) art consist of fanart, depressing thought, and fantasies, inked in pens whose cost could feed a small country. She can often be found doodling/asleep in Spanish class or curled up next to her lover, and occasionally being used as a bench press by Piper Jenkins. '''Deon Osborn Where to begin... he was an interesting student in Anderson and 5th period Deel. He played the funny idiot but had his bright moments. He was the kind of guy you couldn't help but laugh at. Drew pretty well. Once admitted you can cook ice. He has been cursed to the lands of other schools. Pray for his soul. Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre Might have said you can cook ice. Emily George ''' You know the car that has lots of bumper stickers on it, so you don't have to guess what the driver is like, and you always keep half an eye out for it because it's fun to read in slow traffic even when you don't agree with it? That's her. She is that car. Except cars aren't usually so orange-haired, and don't try to break dress code so much. '''Jerry Sola aight so this kid didnt deserve having a one sentence summary cause he 1 of the coolest kids on the block. My dude straight outta central. And he like to think he the hoodest kid in westshore because he has a good taste in r. Although he don't think much of himself, he's probably one of the funniest kids at westshore. He so tall yet he still get rim stuffed on each of his dunks. But everybody knows he'll get there some day. Will not say whether you can cook ice. (instead laughs and shakes head) Marina Curtis Wow, this woman. Hope to never get her in your class, or else you'll suffer endless droning about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group because she knows everything, while also forgetting to speak to you. She's either way too shy, way too confident, or way too sexual, and her group of friends is full of scene kids, weeaboos, and the gays. Currently consumed by APUSH. "That's somebody's fetish." Mahammed (Praise be unto him) Abdullah This kid hit puberty young and never looked back. All the women want him. Sorry, girls, he's married to science. However, he still has time to inhale multiple marijuanas a day. Last year he could often be found in front of Ms. Deel's dictatorship, kicked out for being too swaggy. Now, he is preoccupied with APUSH and pressing Mr. Pustay for stories of his youth and Woodstock adventures. 'Nathanael Boyd' He was notable enough to have a page before we banned student pages. He seems okay. He gave Mrs. Glass her Ronald McDonald doll as a gift. He can be seen around campus flashing the "dad-esthetic" (polos, khaki shorts, receding hair line etc..) Proved you can cook ice. Piper Jenkins Actually her brother with a wig. Piper had an insatiable thirst for white boys, which she refers to in code. Because the school is such a good hunting ground, she works "very hard" on her studies in order to stay. Often seen pushing lesbians off her and ordering them to fetch her breakfast. She's friends with people in almost every clique. Her nickname is Piplup Janky, and her band/harem is Jenkunts and the Ratchettes. Tena Gordon "The one with the weird hair". Currently policing this wiki to make it more (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ "*~.*inclusive^~*" for everyone. Hobbies include complaining about the whiteness of West Shore, smashing the patriarchy, holding historical figures in APUSH to 21st-century standards, and playing flag football at EFSC, where zhe dual enrolls as an excuse to not wake up at a reasonable time like 6:00am. Tena doesn't understand satire or sarcasm very well, so keep this in mind when laughing along with something zhe says. Regan Willner Also known as Jeremy Gluck. Literally the king, of Hell and of raptors. She occasionally bakes German confections and feeds them to her lover. Her sister is exponentially cooler, but that is expected to happen with age. Perhaps she will be ruler of the thespians someday. Shane Busing He came from one of the circus trains which run by the scool on rare occasions. This is evident because he can twist himself into a pretzel. He can also create dubstep with his voice, which he demonstrates in the more lax classrooms when everyone else is quiet. He's got an adorable face and pretty eyes, and is generally chill Zack Bursk Where to start with this SEXY kid. Probably one of the biggest Lax Bros at the school, Wes Dennis following in a close 2nd. He usually orders new gloves approximately every week, and a new head proooobably around every 2 weeks or so. Can be seen playing his clarinet like a BAHOUS during first period Wind Ensemble, memeing with his friends during breakfast and lunch at school, and warming the bench at the JV Lacrosse games, which to be honest, would probably benefit from him playing. Maybe they would even win a few games, I don't know. Twisted, dry sense of humor on this one, the legend that will be remembered for generations to come at West Shore, because of his amazing Lax skillz and 360 no-scope ladder-stalls when he goes sniper only in COD Advanced Warfare.. Believes you can't cook ice. 'Zak Mujeeb' Though he does not wield power as much power as Prophet Mahammed (pbuh), he is still pretty influential. He is a little less disliked by teachers. Ms. McCormick was known to quiet him by saying "Zachariah..." which is, by the way, a mispronunciation of his actual first name, Zakariya. Believes you can't cook ice. He is also a fan of the popular hit children television show, Paw Patrol. However, he says he claims to hate furries with a passion, yet everyone calls him one. For some reason, many teachers find it easy to pick on him... Probably Mr. Pustay has deemed it, because he doesn't have "studier eyes" and seems to not know whats going on in chemistry. Lily McKnight This girl is a cheerleader all around, and I mean to the point where she never stops smiling. SHE IS ALWAYS SMILING. She also makes the world's best cookies, and if you've tried them, you know what I mean. But don't let this simple smile fool you, because she can be very hostile, most likely due to her love of horror flicks ( last weekend she casually binge watched the Saw saga on Netflix and said it wasn't scary enough for her). Due to her small size of 5'3, she is usually mistaken as a middle schooler, and when this happens, you might want to run. She can kick very well given her cheerleading skills. She has been seen at her most terrifying when others predicted a hypothetical situation when someone DIDN'T like her cookies and when she hears cheer-leading isn't a sport. For the love of God, don't ever say those words when around her. Believes you can't cook ice. Catherine Ho A very edgy communist who always has a very weird anecdote to tell in class. She idealizes Karl Marx (ya kno in "that" way if u kno what I mean), yet feels exactly the same about Alexander Hamilton. She constantly tweets her life, and will enjoy weird fanfiction about Lord of the Flies. In fact, if you name any topic, she has probably read a weird fanfiction about it. Slander and Libel bring back the sedition act. Juniors Adam Lizek ''' Pretty much Adolf himself. Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Possibly the biggest memer at West Shore. Famous quotes - "DUDEEEE!! THAT'S MY D!!!" "OHHHH NOOO!!! NOT MEMEEE!"" "IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE USING AN AWP... I'll BE GOOD AT IT" '''Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who harasses cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He seems to be in a bromance with Lucas Issitt while simultaniously hitting on Lucas' sister, Arianna. Bullies little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Colin Moor Born too late to be a cool gentleman like his Broadway roles, Colin does the best he can to add a bit of style to everyone's day. Would occasionally jump onto Nic Stelter's back and form Freak the Mighty. Holly Velie Poppin' like Luke Spenik. James Crown Aesthetica 'Joel Soucheck' We all know who he is... Eve Beard Eve was the West Shore Wiki's founding mother, discovering it back in December of 2014 and has since helped turn it into what you see today. Luke Spenik Got a 5 on APUSH somehow. 'Nic Stelter' Most tolerable thespian. He always dresses sharp, and carries around a messenger bag and coffee while towering above other children. This gives him the air of a liberal arts major going to a café to write his journalism manuscript. Supposedly he's come to school without a Starbucks coffee before, but no one in living memory has seen him do so. He is also known to dabble in maymays, possibly having a stash of rare Pepes on his laptop. Plays way too much Melee. Also known to like animes, especially Evangelion. (Get in the robot, Shinji!) 'River "Riviera Rivera" Canal Grace ' "Racist!" River is the epitomy of what a student should be. Other parents yell at their children for not being River Grace. He is openly Mary Anderson's favorite student, even though Michael Thomas says otherwise. River got $25k for wowing the judges at science fair if you know what I mean. His hobbies include holding hands with his girlfriend, being Jeremy Gluck's neighbor, playing games in science research, and doing physics at bedtime. 'Cody "MayMay Man" Collins' "Dank Memes are all that matter." A dank memer whom collects rare Pepes. He watches Destiny.gg streams everyday, 6 hours a day. He has never been seen at the school because hes been too busy hiding in his secret underground bunker in Georgia watching the Pepe market, laying in wait for that Legendary Pepe. Although he is spotted nearby when someone is willing to make a transaction, in rare Pepes of course. Brian " long hair don't care" McMillan He's got really long hair and is said to be a long lost relative of Lauren McMillan. His hair length can only be rivaled by an 8th grader. He somehow manages to be friends with at least one person from each group of people and is a little more than slightly offensive Jimmy Greathouse Destined to return to the west shore again, Jimmy has been gone for quite some time now. wherever you are, rest in pepes sweet prince Seniors 'Austin "El Tortuga" Smithe' "What did I'' do??" A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu and tormenting his friends. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Notable activities are playing Osu, and attacking Emma Kent's personal beliefs. '''Ben "BM" Velie' "yea im Ben Velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of stupid things, like writing "Hitler" on the anti-bullying board or getting tech's trailer taken away. His many hobbies include eating hotdogs in his computer science class, getting dress coded, and saying "John Boner" on the school news. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. He has a hookah in his house for some reason, but nobody knows why it's there. It's decorative, of course. Eric "LouisBob Roundpants" di Gioia Wakes up at 3 AM every morning to make a spongebob reference. "Oh boy 3 AM!!" World renowned dank memer. Loves flavored drink. Believer of the wonders of capstone. Enemy of Ms. Krehbiel. Enjoys scamming people on Steam. Haley "OMG" Radcliff >:( "Im not mad" giggle giggle >:( 'Jeremy "Чики брики и в дамке!Бладь!" Gluck' Also known as Regan Willner. School IT guy whose pockets are full of memes and sheckles. Around his sophmore year he started hanging around little girls and exposing them to good anime. He loves every culture, using German, Russian, Japanese, and AAVE to school kids in science class. Friends with Lucario Issit and Benny Velie, and is River Grace's neighbor. Serves as Marina's pillow, since they never officially started dating he never reached boyfriend status. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. This guy can drink more maple syrup than Ryan McCullough can drink coke! Liliana "Nobody Knows I Exist" LeBeau Common activities are: making awkward noises when someone says "elephant", being quiet, making terrifying threats, and being overly protective of her slave. Lucas' son. Lucas "Deadpoop" Issitt "I write music, am I cool yet?" Brother of DK Issitt (one of West Shore's most famous alumni who is very well known among the teachers) and Arianna Issitt (known to be just as academically inclined as her brother). The teachers have wondered if the academic gene skipped a sibling. That's pretty much it. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Deadpool enthusiast. Likes to get memed on by Liliana. Liliana's slave. Malik "M-Money" Richardson "Check out my calculator!" M-Money!!! ALWAYS TOP THE LEADERBOARDS!! M-Money!!! TOP OF NOT DOING ANY GROUP WORK!! M-Monkey!!! TOP OF THE BANANA TREE!! Michael "MTDawgizzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games, staring at the wall, and getting abused by his only girlfriend. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, giving science research his all every single year. Even his teachers call him Doctor Naas (Also known as Doctor P. Naas. If you don't know why just say it out loud). He's a capstone wizard. Mohamed often gets kicked out of card games for being too good. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is known for his worshipping of Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox or Patriot memorabilia. He often calls out to Michael Thomas saying that the HEAT sucks. Sarah "Waluigi" Hinshaw "WAHHH!" Sarah's a capstoner whose hobbies include physics and beating up Michael Thomas for his food. She does her group work decently eventually, but often times blames her lack of motivation on Joey Cowett's constant jokes about Joel's Car. Her work though, then gets completely edited by her whipped boyfriend Michael Thomas, and thus she is a strong capstoner. She identifies well with Waluigi, who embodies her (as the best nintendo character EVER). Ana "pitbullfan420" Rosal Avid fan of Pitbull and fashion extraordinaire. She dreams of a day where our country's national anthem can be the iCarly theme song. She aspires to one day be a co-writer for the Disney Channel show Dog With a Blog and plans to write the screenplay for Camp Rock 3. Usually, she sports sharp winged eyeliner to establish herself as the alpha. Alumni Calvin Montgomery He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While many of them are in college now, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and skyping people during class. Kevin McCann Was the one senior who rode his bike 7 miles each way to school. In the parking lot, next to all the other juniors' and seniors' cars, if you squint, you could make out the form of a bicycle chained to a fence or a bike rack, whichever one he felt like using that day. Was also one of the three people who painted the wildcat on the door in the cafeteria. Jonathan Wakim Eagles fan. Florida fan. Senior class president. Infamous for his speach relating peers to condiments at Chipotle. Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intelligent being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Patrick "Fourth Reich" Schroeder ''' The most notable German to walk West Shore's halls. He brought many a smiles to others. He always did his best to accept other people's opinion and always seeing his best seeing their side of an issue. In addition, he was known for being very reasonable and not having high standards at all. This did not come easy though, it took much work for him to become accustomed to America. He tried and failed 9999 to curb his nationalism and spread word of the glorious fatherland, but finally he arrived at his benevolent self everybody knows and loves today. Altogether, a notable addition to West Shore's list of alumni who will be missed by memers and people with a sense of humor. '''Jacob "Doge" Tornatta That one guy that makes doge maymays. Never seen at the school because hes been too busy playing Starcraft 2 and reading /r/starcraftporn. Togna Bologna (Ryan Marty (Beef Jerky)) Pretty much God himself. Has that gorgeous all natural beard look that makes the gals swoon. Schuyler Schrader (Skyskyz1, DJSkyHigh, DeltaSkyMyles) Trading in his purple skinny jeans in the 9th grade, Schuyler now sports Vineyard Vines and Ralph Lauren more then any Pi Kappa Alpha member at FSU. Don't let his tinder fool you, his K/D in CoD is better then is free throw. You can find him bagging groceries at the beach side Publix, or at the local Chipotle trying to get "swole". Mr. Klaasen No, really. Category:Students